The disclosure relates to a rotary contact-connection assembly for electrical cables/cords.
The disclosure applies to all kinds of electrical cables, in particular those fed with 110, 220 or 380 volts. It relates especially to power hookup/extension cables of electrical tools such as saws, in particular pipe saws, pipe processing equipment, drill tools., right angle grinders, buffing machines etc., but also to household power extension cords used for instance with vacuum cleaners and kitchen gear such as stirrers.
There is a need is to improve the known rotary contact-connection assembly in a manner that at least one of the following advantages shall be secured: reduced friction, improved electrical conductivity, and/or slimmer size.